


Revenge of the Rock Collection

by jinxyjinxy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxyjinxy/pseuds/jinxyjinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short  LarsxRonaldo one-shot.</p><p>The boys plan a date to help Ronaldo with his collection and things go awry. A little kissing, a little touching, and a little monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge of the Rock Collection

Why did Ronaldo have to ask him to pick him up from work. It was so embarrassing. He approached the tiny Fry Shop counter like a man headed to an execution. Great. His Dad was there.

"Uh. Hi ." Lars began.  
"Hey Lars. Are you looking for Ronaldo? Ya. He's almost done. Just have him doing a few things in the back."  
"Oh." Lars responds. He was mad Ronaldo wasn't already waiting and he also had nothing else to say.  
"Finished Dad." Ronaldo calls, coming out of the back room. He sets a cardboard box down beside the fryer. He turns and his eyes light up.  
"Hey!" he waves. A little too excitedly Lars thinks as he waves back awkwardly.  
"I'm ready. Just a second." he takes off his apron and hangs it up.  
"There." And with that he exits the Fry Shop.  
"Alright. See you boys later."Mr. Fryman says already turned around working on something else.

 

They were a few feet away before Lars lets into him.  
"I don't want to meet you at work."  
"But I meet you at work all the time."  
"That's different."he began "My dad's not there." he delivers the last part in hushed tones.  
Ronaldo laughs. "Lars you are over-thinking this. My dad has no idea. Even if he did..."  
Lars interrupts him. "Even if he did?" he says in a panicked whisper.  
"Lars. Relax. There's nothing to worry about. Now come on you said you'd help me organize those specimens."

 

He did remember saying that. But he also didn't know that the specimens weren't anything cool. In fact the mostly just looked like rocks.  
Ronaldo was explaining each piece to him. Lars was laying on the couch with his legs over the arm scrolling through his phone.  
"This piece is from that giant red eyeball in the sky."  
"Uh-huh."  
"And this piece is from when that green hand exploded."  
"Hmm."  
"Lars are you paying attention?"  
"Nope. Not at all." he responded, still looking at his phone.  
"Well. I think I'm on a break through about these space rocks."  
"Well seems like you found them on Earth...so..." Lars snarks.  
"They are from space though." he continues to explain.  
"Okay. Whatever."  
Ronaldo sighs. He was more engrossed in putting his findings into categories. And sub-categories. And sub-sub-categories.

 

Lars leans off the couch and picks up luminescent green piece. When it catches the lamp light it casts a green glow on his features.  
"So where's this one go?" he asks bored enough with his phone to be less bored about rocks. And a little jealous of the rocks getting all the attention.  
"Hmm." he regards it for a moment. "Here." he points to a pile of similar stones. Lars leans farther off the couch to place it in the pile. He accidentally-on-purpose brushes the top of Ronald's thigh.  
They make eye contact and Lars smirks.

Ronaldo begins to sense that sorting space rocks might not have been as fun as he imagined.  
"Well." he says standing up. "That's probably good enough for now." He dusts off the knees of his cargo shorts.  
"Really?" Lars says trying not to sound too hopeful. "I mean it's fine. You did say you were going to be doing this. I don't want to distract you." he tries for concerned and empathizing.  
"Nope. " Ronaldo says with resolve. "Let's watch that marathon of Koala Princess." He turns on the television and sits down on the couch.

"Ugh. I hate that show." Lars complains.  
"You do not."  
"Yep." Lars says crossing his arms.  
"Lars!" Ronaldo says in shock. "You were watching it with me last week. You don't hate it. We only have 200 more episodes until the finale."  
"Well. Ya. I do."  
"This blasphemy will not stand." Ronaldo scoops Lars into his lap. Holding him in a tight bear hug.  
"Let me go." he thrashes about about in the larger man's grasp.  
"I won't let go until you admit Koala Princess is a masterful anime."  
"It's a kid's show." Lars bounces about.  
"On the surface. But you have to read between the lines." he explains.  
"Ugh." He tries in vain to lift Ronaldo's arms which were crossed over his chest.

 

Eventually he settles down. Ronaldo's grasp turned more into a hug. Lars sat watching the show in his lap. He shifts so that he can free his arm and sits up a little straighter resting his head on Ronaldo's shoulder.  
"Lars what are you doing?" he tries to focus on the show but when he looks down he sees Lars coyly unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Come on. You know they're going to show reruns of it all week. We'll just watch it online." Lars says with a mischievous smirk. He springs up a little higher to kiss his cheek. Ronaldo chuckles, defeated.  
"Okay." He kisses Lars.

 

Ronaldo's shirt is unbuttoned. Lars moves to slide it off his shoulders. He gets it off and Ronaldo is sitting on the couch in his undershirt. Lars begins to lift it off, the other man smiles a little self-consciously but lets him. His pale belly and chest seem whiter in the dark.  
Lars runs his hands along his love handles, then his sloping stomach. He touches the soft curve of his belly and impishly pinches the part that hung over his waistband.  
"Hey." says Ronaldo in good humour, pushing his hand away. Lars sticks out his tongue in defiance.  
"Alright. Now you take your shirt off." Ronaldo instructs. Lars removes his baggy shirt and tosses it haphazardly onto the rock collection and one gets lost inside it.

Ronaldo takes time to admire him. His chest is thin, slightly concave. The indents of his ribs just visible. He strokes his hair, feeling the stubble on his shaved head. He runs his hand down further feeling the buttons of his spine along his neck. He puts his big arms on either side of Lars' waist, feeling the angular bumps of his hipbones.  
"Come here you little cutie." he says, pulling him in.

Lars makes a face at being called little. But he relaxes into Ronaldo. He's all tendons and lean muscle to the other man's soft yielding bulk. He loves the sensation of their two different bodies. He feels Ronaldo's stomach push against him first as he leans down. They begin to kiss passionately. Lars wraps his arms around the others neck, supported by him by holding his tiny waist.  
They explore each others bodies. Still filled with the newness of their relationship. They'd only begun to touch each other a few weeks ago. To actually express their feelings physically.

Lars is pawing at the bulge in Ronaldo's pants. He rubs it gently as the other man pulls his hair, forcing his neck up so he can kiss his smooth slim throat. He fumbles to get the button undone, unable to focus because of his own pleasure. Indeed they were hungry for each other. Passionate. Ronaldo moves him about with ease and relinquishing control to the larger man feels so good. He lays Lars down on the couch. He feels Ronaldo's weight as he straddles his small thighs. He bucks in anticipation and his hands scramble for purchase touching him wherever they land, squeezing, rubbing, grabbing. Ronaldo reaches down to undo Lars tight jeans as the other man kisses him biting his lip.

Lars has his eyes closed. But Ronaldo's are open.  
"Uh. Lars." he mumbles into the other man's mouth. "Are you touching me?"  
Lars instantly reverts into his usual self. "Of course I was." he states, annoyed.  
"No. I mean like right now." Lars looks confused and Ronaldo moves his head slowly in fear.

Lars shirt was tugging at Ronaldo's foot trying to remove his shoe. Both men stare in shock.  
"It's just like the Frybo thing!" Lars shouts scrambling out from under Ronaldo. He backs up against the arm of the couch, holding his knees. "I don't even like fries." he sniffles softly, remembering the last time a Clothes-Monster attacked.

Ronaldo springs into action shaking it off. The shirt moves to take the other discarded clothes off the couch.  
"Oh no you don't" Ronaldo yells. "You can have any more minions for your army!" he grabs the t-shirt at the collar.  
"Hey my shirt!" snaps Lars.  
The other man groans with the herculean task of ripping the shirt.  
"Back from whence you came." he yells still fighting the thrashing garment. Once he splits the shirt a tiny blue shard falls loose.

"Ah! We need a quarantine." Ronaldo shouts, he jiggles lightly as he jogs for an empty chip bag.  
"Here." he comes over and scoops up the shard placing it in the chip bag. He finds an elastic band and seals the creature inside.  
"There we go. Problem solved. Man that's going to to be a weird blog post"  
"Don't put my name anywhere near your website."  
He smiles and nods. Lars looks at him from the couch holding the remains of his shirt.

"I only have like three more of these." he laments holding the olive green garment printed with a purple snake.  
"To be honest. I kind of hate that shirt...It's encoded with Sneeple imagery Lars." Ronaldo remarks.  
"Well fine." Then he begins to panic anew. "I don't have a shirt... I can't just be walking around beach city topless. And with you. Oh my god. Everyone's going to know."  
"Lars. Be cool. You can borrow my shirt." he picks up the garish red and yellow button-up.  
Lars throws himself down on the couch with his hands over his face.  
"Come on. It's a cool shirt." He attempts to remedy the situation. "Just try it on."  
Lars takes the shirt, and slips it on. Ronaldo can't help but laugh.

It was obviously way too big. The sleeves hung loosely over his arms and there was so much extra fabric it reached Lars' mid-thigh. He raised his arms to emphasize the shirts tent-like appearance.  
"Ya." he jabbed. "Fits great."  
"Oh Lars."Ronaldo was really having a good laugh now. Lars looked over and grinned in spite of himself. The other man's good humor was infectious.

"Oh wait. We live on the beach." Lars remarked "I can pretty much be shirtless wherever I want."  
Ronaldo nodded at Lars' revelation.  
"I'm still keeping the shirt though." he said wrapping it tighter around his small shoulders.  
"You can have it!" Ronaldo agreed excitedly. "I have like six more."  
"Ya. Well I wish you didn't."


End file.
